In recent years, the mobile phone set has become widely used not only as a terminal set for simple vocal communication but also as a terminal set for data communication, with a remarkable rise of its data transmitting ability.
For example, as one of features to be utilized as this data communication terminal set, there has been proposed and developed a mobile phone set having such a structure that a camera is installed on the mobile phone set and an image data photographed by this camera can be transmitted and received in real time.
On the other hand, in this data communication terminal set, because various components such as a display, operating buttons, a microphone, a speaker, an antenna and so on, for example, must be efficiently contained in a limited narrow space, a place for installing the camera is restricted similarly.
Under such circumstances, there has been known a data communication terminal set with a camera which is so constructed that there is provided a cut-out part in a rectangular shape on a side face or a top face of the data communication terminal set, and a camera body is rotatably installed in this cut-out part. In such a data communication terminal set with a camera, it is possible to adjust the camera body so as to be directed in a desired direction and also so as to be directed to an operator himself, by installing the camera body in a rotatable manner.